Au pied de l'arc-en-ciel
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot Kakashi/Sakura avec des allusions au Sasuke/Sakura prenant place juste avant L'Arc du Pays des Rizières (épisode 136). Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Sasuke a quitté Konoha et Sakura est déprimée. Lors d'une mission, une fleur arrachée, un arc-en-ciel aux mille couleurs, ainsi que les paroles bienveillantes de Kakashi l'aideront à retrouver espoir.


Le beau temps semblait également être au rendez-vous lorsque l'équipe de Kakashi franchit les portes de Konoha afin d'accomplir une nouvelle mission. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu limpide à la manière d'une sphère incandescente, caressant les visages des quatre ninjas de par ses doux rayons. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Sasuke avait quitté le village et Kakashi n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Sakura connaissait le nombre exact d'heures et de minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait aucun mal à discerner la profonde tristesse qui hantait son regard depuis ce soir-là. Celle-ci était bel et bien visible, et pourtant, la jeune kunoichi s'efforçait de masquer cette souffrance avec un faux sourire, sans doute pour ne pas causer plus de peine à Naruto qui avait échoué à ramener leur ami. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour duper le célèbre ninja copieur. Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'elle pleurait chaque soir dans son lit, étouffant avec difficulté ses sanglots dans le creux de son oreiller. Peut-être était-ce également le cas de Naruto, mais dans ce monde, il n'existait probablement pas de peine plus grande que la perte d'un être aimé passionnément. C'était, sans aucun doute, Sakura qui souffrait le plus de cette situation. L'équipe numéro sept ne pouvant reprendre les missions avec un effectif réduit, Rock Lee s'était proposé en complèment, sous l'autorisation de Gaï, son maître adoré. Il espérait ainsi remonter le moral de la fille qu'il convoitait, en vain. La silhouette taciturne du jeune Uchiwa avait laissé place à celle de l'énergique panthère de jade de Konoha, ce qui frustrait tellement Sakura qu'elle préférait rester en retrait, Kakashi marchant à ses côtés. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus douloureux étant donné qu'elle appréciait réellement Lee et était très heureuse qu'il puisse repartir en mission. Elle aurait voulu lui en être reconnaissante, mais elle n'y arrivait malheureusement pas.

\- _Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons maintenant nous séparer en groupes de deux_ , annonça soudain Kakashi, faisant brusquement émerger Sakura de ses pensées.

\- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ?_ s'étonna Naruto qui n'en voyait visiblement pas l'utilité. Après tout, leur mission consistait simplement à cueillir des herbes médicinales pour celle qu'il aimait appeler « La vieille Tsunade ». Encore fallait-il les trouver, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se séparer pour autant. Ce n'était qu'une mission de rang C, rien de bien dangereux, sinon on ne l'aurait jamais laissé sortir de l'hôpital.

\- _C'est comme ça et c'est tout_ , lui répondit Kakashi d'un air détaché.

\- _Bien, dans ce cas, j'irai avec Sakura !_ s'exclama alors Lee, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- _Ah, non ! Pas question !_ rétorqua le blond, quelque peu jaloux. _Sakura est_ _ **ma**_ _coéquipière !_

Ils se disputèrent ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, tels deux gamins tout droit sortis de l'académie. La concernée soupira intérieurement. Il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à cela, mais Sasuke, lui, ne se battait jamais pour faire équipe avec elle. À vrai dire, ils étaient souvent amenés à travailler ensemble lorsque Naruto était trop occupé à jouer les héros. Ou plutôt, ils **avaient** souvent été amenés à le faire. Celui qui détenait la clé de son cœur (et était parti sans la rendre) n'était pas du genre bavard, mais cela faisait parti de son charme. Ainsi, chaque regard, chaque parole, chaque compliment venant de lui se révélait être d'autant plus précieux aux yeux de Sakura. Naruto et Lee finirent par lui demander avec qui elle préférait aller, et cette dernière faillit répondre « Sasuke » avant de se raviser. Cela aurait été égoïste, voire blessant, quoique honnête. Elle resta donc silencieuse, mais les larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui monter aux yeux, ce qui l'amena à baisser discrètement la tête pour les dissimuler. Sentant la détresse l'envahir, Kakashi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- _Comme vous ne semblez pas pouvoir vous décider, c'est moi qu'elle accompagnera. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Sakura ?_ lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Ses yeux prirent la forme de deux croissants de lune, lui indiquant qu'il lui adressait un sourire bienveillant derrière son masque. Sakura avala sa salive avec difficulté, les joues rosies, puis le lui rendit avec un hôchement de tête. Le voile de larmes qui flottait au bord de ses yeux semblait les faire briller tels deux magnifiques émeraudes. Face à cette soudaine complicité, Naruto et Lee tombèrent de haut, déçus. Décidément, Kakashi était toujours là pour elle, à sa manière. Il était d'un naturel perspicace, doux et protecteur.

\- _Quelle poisse !_ déplora Lee après que les deux groupes se soient séparés. _J'aurais voulu en profiter pour lui montrer ma nouvelle technique, mais elle va succomber au charme de Kakashi-sensei maintenant !_

\- _Tu dis n'importe quoi, gros sourcils !_ s'offusqua bruyamment Naruto, comme s'il trouvait cette idée totalement stupide. _C'est vrai qu'il possède le sharingan de Sasuke, mais.._

Le blond s'arrêta net en sentant son cœur se serrer à la simple mention de ce nom. Cette sensation était toujours aussi douloureuse, et ce, même après presque un mois.

\- _Tu as sûrement raison, Naruto_ , reprit le brun plus raisonnablement. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le charme de Gaï-sensei !_

\- _Quel charme ?!_

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi et Sakura avançaient en silence sur le chemin opposé, cherchant les fameuses herbes sur lesquelles reposait leur mission. Néanmoins, la jeune fille était bien trop soucieuse pour réussir à se concentrer, ce qui était assez exceptionnel étant donné son tempérament consciencieux. Elle pensait à Sasuke. **Encore et toujours Sasuke.** Comment pouvait-elle lui venir en aide ? Certainement pas en accomplissant ce genre de missions futiles. Bientôt, les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux, tel le flot d'une cascade impossible à stopper. Elle se vit d'abord l'admirer discrètement derrière un arbre à l'académie, tandis qu'il s'entraînait au lancer de shuriken. Puis suivirent leurs étreintes, chacun de leurs contacts physiques, les fois où ils s'étaient réciproquement sauvés la vie, ainsi que nombre de moments passés au sein de leur équipe. Très vite, des paroles vinrent illustrer ce qui n'étaient désormais plus que des souvenirs.

« _Sakura.. Tu es vraiment ennuyante_ »

« _Qui t'as fait ça, Sakura ?_ »

« _Naruto, invente ce que tu veux, mais sauve Sakura ! Une fois déjà, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne veux plus voir mourir sous mes yeux des êtres chers_ »

« _Tu veux vraiment t'enfoncer dans la solitude la plus noire ? C'est toi qui m'as appris combien elle était amère. Je le ressens dans ma chair.. J'ai une famille, des amis.. Mais si tu t'en vas, ce sera.. comme si j'étais seule au monde_ »

« _Nous allons chacun prendre un chemin différent.. Voilà tout_ »

« _Je t'aime tellement ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Chaque jour sera joyeux, rempli de bonheur ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'en supplie.. Reste ici ! Je t'aiderai à accomplir ta vengeance ! Je trouverai le moyen de t'être utile, de quelque manière que ce soit ! Alors reste ici avec moi.. Et si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, laisse-moi t'accompagner_ »

« _Sakura.._ _ **Merci**_ »

Elle avait voulu le sauver, mais il l'avait détruit à la place.

\- _Sakura ? Viens donc voir par ici_ , lui ordonna alors Kakashi, comme si de rien n'était.

D'abord surprise, cette dernière acquiesça timidement après avoir chassé quelques larmes fuyantes du bout de ses doigts. Elle rejoignit aussitôt son maître et s'accroupit à ses côtés dans l'herbe ensoleillée. Avait-il déjà trouvé la plante qu'ils recherchaient ?

\- _Hmm ?_ s'étonna Sakura en fronçant les sourcils. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit.._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Kakashi arracha délicatement la fleur en question, puis la déposa dans ses cheveux roses, geste qui la fit rougir à la fois de plaisir et d'incompréhension.

\- _Sakura.. Tu peux pleurer si tu en ressens le besoin_ , lui assura-t-il gentiment, mais avec sérieux. _Tu n'as pas à te retenir, du moins, pas devant moi._ La concernée serra les grains d'herbe situés sous ses mains tremblantes avant d'arroser le sol de larmes.

\- _R-Règle numéro vingt-cinq du code des ninjas.. « Un shinobi ne doit jamais montrer ses larmes »_ récita-t-elle en sanglotant. _Malheureusement.. Je n'ai jamais su l'appliquer.._

\- _Tu sais.. Les ninjas sont humains avant tout. Certains voient cela comme une malédiction, d'autres comme une force. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien.. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires._

\- _Kakashi-sensei.._

\- _J'ai versé des larmes moi aussi, pour des camarades perdus. Mais Sasuke, lui, ne l'est pas.. Du moins, pas encore._

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_ lui demanda Sakura en frôlant les pétales dans ses cheveux.

\- _Eh bien, vous ne serez jamais réellement séparés tant que la mort ne le décidera pas,_ lui expliqua sagement Kakashi. _En somme, il y a toujours de l'espoir._ Il lui tendit alors la main pour qu'elle se relève. _Regarde là-haut, Sakura. Peu importe la distance qui existera entre Sasuke et toi, vous regarderez toujours le même ciel. Et si tu le regardes le soir quand tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil, il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois en train d'en faire de même._

\- _Kakashi-sensei_ , répéta-t-elle, émue.

\- _Ne quitte pas le ciel des yeux_ , la pria-t-il avant de lâcher sa main pour former des signes. _Suiton !_

Soudain, un puissant, mais splendide jet d'eau explosa dans le ciel à la manière d'un feu d'artifice, les éclaboussant alors de petites particules d'eau. Bientôt, un arc-en-ciel aux mille couleurs s'étendit dans le paysage.

\- _C'est magnifique,_ murmura une Sakura admirative.

\- _N'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les arc-en-ciels ?_ Son interlocutrice hôcha vivement la tête avant de répondre. Elle semblait déjà aller un peu mieux.

\- _Un trésor se trouve au bout._

\- _Exact_ , répondit Kakashi en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle. _Ce trésor peut être ce que tu veux. Pour Naruto, ça pourrait être son rêve de devenir Hokage, pour toi, le fait de retrouver Sasuke, pour moi.. Bref, tu as compris l'idée,_ conclut-il en détournant le regard. _Tant que tu garderas la tête haute, fixée vers tes objectifs, tout ira bien._

\- _Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?_ insista-t-elle, quelque peu hésitante. _Vous m'avez déjà dit que tout irait bien, mais.._

\- _Eh bien.. J'avoue avoir déjà menti pour te préserver_ , lui avoua Kakashi, _mais ce n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci, Sakura._ _Il y aura des moments difficiles, certes. Mais tout ce que tu désires se trouve au pied de cet arc-en-ciel. Même s'il te paraît loin, il n'est pas inatteignable. Et il peut apparaître n'importe quand._

Sakura hôcha à nouveau la tête, cette fois-ci d'un air résolu. Kakashi l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils contemplaient le ciel. Une étincelle d'espoir semblait avoir illuminé son regard attristé, ce qui, étrangement, le réchauffa plus que les rayons du soleil. On aurait dit que Sakura rêvait de plonger dans ce fameux arc-en-ciel aux mille couleurs, et sa détermination était si belle à regarder qu'il en oublia pendant un moment la vue qui s'étendait devant lui.

\- _Oh, regarde, gros sourcils ! Un arc-en-ciel !_ s'exclama Naruto de l'autre côté de la forêt.

\- _Wow ! Il est presque aussi radieux que le sourire de Gaï-sensei !_


End file.
